


He's Gone

by BlueOranges



Category: Splatoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueOranges/pseuds/BlueOranges
Summary: Team Orange try to help their leader, but it's not enough.I hope I rated this correctly-
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	He's Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Do not read if you are easily triggered by depression, cutting, suicide, or any negativity in general!
> 
> I hope you enjoy my first work on this site! (or not, it's cool)

Cod, why was he like this?

Is this why no one liked to hang out with him?

He was always nitpicking every little thing around him and taking the fun out things. That's what they all said anyways.

"C'mon drill sergeant, you're making baking boring."

"I simply do not want the ingredients everywhere! It's better to have less of a mess to clean up afterward."

Aloha kicked him out of the kitchen that day. Army never tried to help him bake again.

...

All he felt was numb, and his eyes are just a shell of what his once radiant tangerine eyes were. If asked if he still loathed losing, he'd say it didn't matter, win or lose it was just the same to him now. His team, Team Orange, knew something was up the moment he didn't want to write down the strategies their opponents had used in a turf match.

"Sir, the tactic the opponents used to penetrate our ink armor quickly was impressive, we should-"

"No."

"S-sir..?"

"I said no. We don't need to."

Or maybe it was the day he came late did they notice?

"Sir! We're late for the battle by ten minutes!"

"I know, I know! Let's just go already!"

"Sir your shirt isn't buttoned up prop-"

"I said, let's go!"

"Y-yes, sir."

Or when they found him in his penthouse making cuts into his arm?

"S-Sir!? What are you doing?!"

"What does it look like I'm doing...?"

"Something stupid!"

They had managed to pry the knife away from him and bandage his arm. He had made Sailor Blue terrified.

"W-why did y-you do i-it s-sir?"

"I wanted to see if I could feel the pain."

There was always one of his teammates at his penthouse now. Two if it was Sailor Blue's turn. The poor boy couldn't get near his leader without wanting to burst into tears. The blaze was a walking corpse, void of all emotion besides the moments of anger and sadness that occurred at times. His team could easily find a new leader, why hadn't they? The S4 was quick to replace him with Rider in the square king rank battle cup, and the four had worked even better than when they had Army.

"I don't even matter..."

"What was that, sir?"

"Nothing."

When he hadn't been showing up to S4 practice for the past two weeks, Forge informed him that Rider took his place. The other three hadn't even bothered to come to see if he was alright. Not even the party king, who never shut up around the drill sergeant. Perhaps he didn't matter to anyone at all. 

... 

"B-blue! Wait!"

The boy didn't listen as he evaded the grasp of Forge and Sailor White. He balled his fist as tight as he could and went right for a certain sniper main's cheek. Bullseye. Everyone in the square gasped. Holding his cheek, the purple inkling turned to throw a punch back but stopped upon seeing the younger splatterscope main. He was in tears, angry at the world, furious at him. Aloha and Mask were appalled at the action of Sailor Blue.

"It was all your faults!"

...

Army had had enough. It's been a month. Nothing. He had an hour before Sailor Blue and Forge would arrive. Sailor White had left a while ago. The tie in his closet was begging him to use it. 

And use it he did.

...

"Woah, Woah, little dude! What did we do?"

Forge and Sailor White had caught up and started to drag Sailor Blue away. They had an ocean from their eyes as well.

"W-we're s-sorry, p-please forgive u-us..."

Sailor Blue escaped their grips. He pointed accusingly at the three.

"You call yourselves his friends, but none of you bothered to check on him!"

"Waaaait kiiiid... Whaaat's haaappening?... Where's Aaarmy?"

Sailor Blue burst into a fit of laughter, he felt his own sanity slipping.

"Now, you care to know about his whereabouts now?!"

...

Sailor Blue and Forge entered the penthouse and noted the silence. Sailor Blue walked into Army's bedroom, assuming he was sleeping. Sailor Blue screamed. He couldn't move, he just stared as Forge came in the room and screeched herself. The scoped charger main felt nothing when the paramedics arrived. It was only when they said they couldn't save Army did he snap.

...

Army woke up in a white area. Had he done it? He felt a weight being lifted off his shoulders. No more pain. He looked around, noting that there was just white. Maybe if he just...a television appeared in front of him. He smiled slightly, his assumption proven correct, and turned it on. 

"Why are you three...crying...?"

Aloha sucked at his teeth, awaiting the answer. Sailor Blue glared menacingly. 

"He's gone."

Everything stopped, silence consumed the square. 

"W-what...?"

"He was hurting because you guys never came to check on him. He was hurting because you had replaced him so easily. He was hurting because he never felt like he was enough! And now he's gone! Do you hear me?! He's gone!"

Army pulled at his jacket's fluff, his heart was breaking with every tear that fell from his team's faces. They had tried so hard to make him happy again, and this is how he repaid them? The television disappeared, he didn't want to watch it anymore. 

"He...we...I.."

Aloha didn't know what to say. He started to hyperventilate, causing Mask to try to help him breathe. Skull's eyes were widened in shock, the information sinking in.

"He felt like you deserted him... he was so focused on you that he completely saw through us. This is your faults. Now you have to live with it."

**Author's Note:**

> Holy carp-
> 
> I hope whoever reads this enjoyed it (I apologize if I made you sad or if it was bad :( )
> 
> I was having major sad boi hours myself when writing this and thought "Hey, why not express my thoughts through Army?" and yeah,,, this happened
> 
> Well catch you guys later, remember that someone cares about you!
> 
> Stay fresh off the hook!


End file.
